My Alternate Assassination Classroom
by Sweet Love081
Summary: Sooo...let's do this again! In an alternate world of AssClass with your OCs and their own mixed up mayhem! Slow start that's for sure, but trying is a must!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so... I broke mah laptop bruh. Lost all documents. And got myself into a fully residential school :) Explains my inactive-ness yet?**

 **Soooo... let's start over again!**

 **Also, my sister deleted my story becuz she thought it was stupid and that i was never gonna do it anymore since my laptop broke. :( like, BRO WTF.**

(FYI I'm typing all this in school :D) (Seniors are nearby XD)

 **I need to redo this and if possible I'd like to make it more clear. In the past I'll admit it was indeed a stupid start and I had gotten confused over everything.**

 **I'm sorry**

 **So here, I'll ask of you not to make too OP or too hard to describe characters. If possible please send the characters through PM. For sending through reviews are difficult to manage.**

 **Although if you do intend to send to reviews, please do not put a name instead send it as "Appication : (Name of character First Name Last Name)"**

 **Same goes to PMs send it as Application : First Name Last Name of Character**

 **Okay, since some time has passed,I need more details.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Form**

 **Basic Info**

 **Name : (first) (Last) (You will get your numbers based on your name letters)**

 **Age : They will all be 15 (Because I don't know how long I would like this to go on)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Appearance (This is kind of important since I don't want characters to have the same description)(Also don't be too creative or your character might be a total out)**

 **Hair Length/Style/Type etc:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Height (cm) :**

 **Weight (kg) :**

 **Body Size/Shape/Build etc:**

 **Any extra features? (Wears eye patch, tattoos, broken leg, etc)**

 **Uniform style: (during a summer arc everybody wears summer attire lol yeah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inner Character**

 **(Okay, in the past I didn't read out the character personality till the end. My mistake. Most of the characters I got were very similar. Which is why I couldn't do the story properly. Please don't be afraid to make wimpy or arrogant or stupid characters. I don't only want OP "Fucking fight me" Characters only. I need kind characters. I need the perverted idiots. I need the "WTF is going on" characters. I need random af ones that sometimes don't make any sense(but to the point of rummaging through trashcans might be a little too much but I could consider). Or the one that makes stupid puns no one gets. Or quiet ones that destroyed everything. CREATIVITY PEOPLE PLEASE)**

 **Personality: (Please don't lump everything in one paragraph if it's long and don't give me three freakin words anymore. I regret that. Also give examples on how they could show these personalities. It would really help me.)**

 **Likes and Dislikes: (If there are too many characters which similar likes and dislike Imma havta choose on of them.) (dun go rioting over me)**

 **What Kind of Lover is your Character?**

 **What kind of Lover suites your Character?**

 **(bruh no questions)**

 **Sexuality: (DON'T ASK ME ITS JUST- SHHHH)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Outer Character**

 **Family Background:**

 **How they got into Class-E (If you don't have much ideas, even bad grades is enough but please explain why or how it got to that point. Your reason could just be "because they're dumb" too)**

 **Extra Backstory: (I dunno something too harsh might make me say no to your character. So yeah. I dunno)**

 **Quirks: (optional)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skills (Lol Almost forgot) On a scale from (1 to 10)**

 **Academics**

 **English:**

 **Math:**

 **Science:**

 **Language:**

 **Physical**

 **Strength:**

 **Speed:**

 **Stamina:**

 **(Soon to) Expertise : (Knives, Guns, Sniping etc) (too much and my answer is no)**

 **Self-Skill (What makes your character a bit special. Drawing, Gaming etc. Someting normal kids do)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also, remember, I'm not doing a superhuman shit of a story. So PLEASE don't give me stuff like, "WAS EXPERIMENTED CAN NOW TURN INVISIBLE" no. I find no actual need for that. But a "Kayano" might be chosen. It won't necessarily be a girl but I'm not promising it as a boy.**

 **I might not use your characters the way you like it. They might even seem slightly OOC**

 **But Also, Keep in mind I'm not always free.**

 **I'm in a fully residential school and an-hour plane flight away from home. I can't always do stuff here. Heck it's been about 9 months. I have a life just like all of you.**

 **So please don't expect me to update every week. Me updating after a few months is the norms for me on wattpad.**

 **I'm sorry if I've put on a little too much restrictions onto the characters. But I'm trying to get myself to write more for my own life. I have a deviantart life too on my hands that I'm unwilling to give up on**

 **Thank you for past contributors. but I can't use your character unless you re-send a fixed version of them to me.**

 **For the characters that have been accepted, I will post it as soon As I've made up my mind into a certain chapter with a simplicity of their personality and features so others won't make a similar character. As you send to me those characters, please be aware of that.**

That's all and thanks for putting up with my shitty self


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten a few applications by now. Thank you very much. Sorry for those whom were rejected.**

 **Also, Echo Shiona, gosh. Please omg if you want to have your character in, I can say I alreAdy have a role for him, but f*** PLEASE send in an application and make it less GAH-ish. Also, please try, to, send, it, in, one, review. Okay? sorry for being rude. And an asshole but hey, I already accepted your character despite you not sending an app. Happy? Plus I gave him a role that is kinda important. So... SEND ME THE APPLICATION ARRRRGGHH!**

 **On with the story!**

A purple long haired girl exited her house with a simple smile. Her sky blue eyes locked around the peaceful neighbourhood. In her mind, only one sentence played out.

"Well, what a lovely day to go through another lovely hell."

As soon as she was 5 meters away from the school grounds, her smile became a frown accompanied by cold eyes. as the girl blocked out any noise.

She continued her walk and stopped as soon as she felt a piece of trash hit her. "Oh, sorry! I thought you were the trash can, E-Class!" The D-Class student shouted out in mockery followed by her own laughter.

The girl sighed and picked up the trash and approached a trash can. "The trash can is right here," she said as she threw the trash in, "You should get glasses." With a smile she turned her back and left to go up the mountain leaving the D-Class student fuming.

Kaname Rika, the E-Class student, ignored the curses she heard behind her back as she was closing in to her destination. As she reached the old looking classroom, a disturbed feeling came across. It should be the typical no teacher day as always right? Is something weird going to happen?

xXX

 _A little boy with pure black hair entered the hospital room. His gleaming scarlet eyes scanned the room before he approached a figure. The only words that escaped was a simple whisper._

 _"I'm sorry, Kana-nee."_

 **To be Continued**

 **That's all for now yay! I'm expecting more characters so yeah, Bye bey!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're okay with this toned down version of Echo, guest. (oh, I took it form the review of 'a different e-class' like you asked BTW)**

 **A little backstory to keep you guys entertained. Randomly important to the future chaps. Might be deleted for certain future reasons.**

 _"Ne, what were you trying to do?" A little blond haired girl with red eyes asked a Raven indigo haired boy with winter white bangs. The boy had scars on the lower right cheek and the left side of his neck that looks like a bullet scar. The boy kept a firm grip onto the just stolen purse. "Taking what's mine."_

 _The girl approached the boy closer and stared into his eyes. "Bluff" she stated. The girl smiled cheekily as she said so. He looked at her with a piercing glare although it didn't effect the girl. He noticed how she had a frilly adorable dress on that seemed as if it were branded._

 _"What do you know. Besides, what are you doing here? Don't you have someone to return to?" He spoke to her rather harshly._

 _She puffed her cheeks. "What do you know? I could just be running away from home!" As soon as she said that, he looked at her in a mocking way. "As if, you're probably just some rich kid with a bodyguard somewhere." This time, Echo approached her. The girl took a step back. "What? Scared? If you really ran away from home, then come back here, at the same time tomorrow. I'll believe you then. Stupid."_

 _The girl felt a bit ticked. "Fine! I will!"_

 _"Fine! I'll see you then, Idiot!"_

 _And so, the girl ran off afterwards. Echo sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to wait there. 'Just wait till you get kidnapped...'_

 _The next day..._

 _The young girl did indeed return to the same area at the exact same time. She looked around. Echo was nowhere to be seen._

 _"What the- did he forget or something? Wow, he must be dumb too then. To not be able to remember something like this!" She said out loud. Apparently, Echo did come. He had just hidden behind a bush to see what would happen. But after hearing what she said, he got a bit angry. "Obviously I wouldn't forget! Your'e the dumb one for coming!" He jump out from the bush which surprised the girl._

 _"Wha-?" She was truly speechless. "Hey! I thought you told me to come here today yesterday! So of course I came!" She screamed back at him. "Also, you're really mean! You've called me Stupid, Idiot and Dumb!"_

 _"WELL, IF YOU KNEW I WAS MEAN THEN GO AWAY!" Echo screamed back. The girl was quiet at his outburst. She honestly looked teary. "NO! I don't care if you're mean! I-I don't mind it! So-!"_

 _"SO WHAT?! HONESTLY, YOU'RE A FRIKIN STRANGER TO ME. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" He cut her sentence. "Then tell me yours. I'll tell you mine!"_

 _Echo stood speechless. The air between them was awkward for a second._

 _'Eh? Did I say something wrong?' the girl thought._ _She waited for his reply. nothing._ _At this point, she was just going to cancel her previous request, til he suddenly answered._

 _"Echo Shiona."_

 _Her face brightened up, "Haruka Seijurou!"_

 _After that little incident of theirs, the two had started to continuously meet at the same spot. The chat and talk about the little things they see._

 _Two weeks passed, Haruka finally had the courage to ask Echo about something that has she been curious about for some time now._

 _"Echo," she started, " Where did your scars come from? Did a cat do it?" He looked at her as if she stated something absurd. "It wasn't a cat for sure." He wanted to continue, but he hesitated. "You wouldn't want to know the reason. You probably wouldn't understand either." "Then make it so I do!" She pleaded. "I feel like, if by doing so, something could... happen. But I don't really know what. If it's bad or good, I don't know either."_

 _'I wonder if the result is bad, what would you do..." Echo thought before he turned to look at her. "You're really weird you know, but I guess that's what brought you this far, huh?"_

 _It was just for a moment, but Haruka felt a chill go down her spine. Sadly, she didn't notice the wild gleam that shone in Echo's eyes. "Well, telling you what happened, if you don't understand there's no point." He said and stood up then started to walk to a certain direction. "Follow me."_

 _"The one on my neck is a bullet scar. No questions." He stated taking a turn into an alley. Haruka started to feel fear seep through her. 'Where is he taking me?'_

 _"As for the one on my cheek..." He turned to her. Facing her completely and throughly scanned her. Her blonde hair, her bright scarlet eyes, a doll-like look, a girl, probably the same age as him. A pest._

 _'After this... I'll probably...never see her again. No, she'll probably never want to see me either.' Echo thought darkly._

 _Echo took hold of her waist. Brought her close, and whispered, "Ever heard of 'rape'?"_

 _Haruka's eyes widened. Her fear was obvious. She tried to escape his grip on her but it was to no avail. He was stronger than her and his hold on her tightened. "You told me to 'show' you, right? So why're you running?" Echo said an evil smirk plastered on his face._

 _"L-let go! I can't-" Haruka panicked. "Can't what? I thought you wanted to know."_

 _"No! I-I can't! It's impossible! It's impossible for-" "Fine." He replied as he let her go. She fell back hard onto the ground._

 _At that moment, a blonde wig fell to the ground. Revealing the short pure black hair that was hidden. "Ah... no..." She, no, **he** trembled as he realised what had happened._

 _"Huh?" Echo stared at Haruka in shock. "You... you're a-" Haruka immediately got up and turned his back. "I'm sorry!" Haruka screamed out as he left Echo._

 _"Just what..."_

 **To be continued (lolol not this backstory but the actual story lolol)**

 **so... Echo, I hope I portrayed him right!**

 **That's all for now! Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! I feel up to write another chapter for today! Whoop! Lol probs gonna be short tho.**

 **Let's go!**

The moon recently had been destroyed, although not completely, most of it is gone because of a mysterious explosion. If brought quite an uproar and news spread around quickly.

xXx

A boy lays on his bed doing practically nothing in his room. He was sleeping not long ago and had just woken up from the strange dream of his past.

'I've never seen her, er, him since then...'

He sat up and sighed scratching the back of his head before turning to look at the calendar. 'Five days to go before the day I finally go to a school, huh?'

Echo slumped. 'Fair enough...'

xXx

(BTW Kaname(First) Rika(Last). Haruka(First) Seijurou(Last). I'm going to write the names like that kay?)

Kaname entered the classroom. Honestly, it was pure mayhem. It was just noisy and the students were everywhere. Some were just laughing real loud while some were arm wrestling. "Good Morning!" She greeted anyways.

"Oh, Rika-chan! Morning!" replied a certain boy, his name was Jun Hideyoshi. He was currently arm wrestling with the other boys. For a boy whom specializes in housework, he's got Kira Daku struggling real bad. Jun wasn't even trying. "Are you done?" Jun asks Kira, only earning a grunt as a response before Jun slams the other boy's hand to the table. "Haha! I won~ You better buy me a soda later kay~" Kira sent him a glare. The bet was simple, if Jun lost, he'd hand over all his money, if the other won, buy a him a cheap soda.

The game had been going on for about a week by now. 'Shouldn't he bored of the sodas already?' Kaname thought looking at them pathetically. 'Well, not like I can even win against Hideyoshi-kun either...' she thought before laughing to herself.

"Rika-chan, have you lost it or what?" A girl to her right had suddenly spoken. It was Ringo Sasaki. "Eh? Ah, no. I was just...thinking to myself. I remembered something funny that's all."

"Hmm~ Is that so?" Ringo stated accepting the answer. "Good Morning...!" A girl greeted entering the classroom. Her uniform was slightly messy and there were some leaves in her hair. "Ah, Good morning Yuki- did you fall or something?!" Kaname stated quite surprised with the other girl's situation. "Hm?Oh, indeed."

'Heeeh? That's your response?' Kaname thought slightly dumbfounded. Ringo on the other hand, immediately went over to Yamika and took out the leaves and helped Yamika out. When she was done she smiled cheekily and said, "Un, there ya go, all neat and cute again!" She said as she hugged the taller girl with a simple laugh. "Ahaha...I think Sasaki-san is cuter though," Yamika stated with a sisterly smile. "Kyaa! Thank you, Yamika-chan~!"

'...' Kaname looked at the two blankly. The two are actually part of a trio, though the other probably hasn't arrived yet, and has always been close to each other. It was a surprise even to them that they had ended up in E-Class together.

'Honestly, I'm jealous...' She thought and puffed her cheeks before looking out to the window. "Must be nice having super close friends..." she muttered to herself. When she had gone down to E-Class everyone whom knew her beforehand completely ignored her, insulted her, and they even erased any practical proof of ever even knowing her.

15 minutes pass and the class continues on the same, other students like Alexis Murasakibara and Momoko Kiseki arrived into the classroom too. As soon as Kaname was about to reach into her bag, the door to their classroom was slammed open.

The loud noise brought everyone to complete silence, there a man in a suit along with...a big yellow octopus mascot...? came in. "Uwooh! A WALKING OCTOPUS!" Ringo exclaimed out as soon as she saw the yellow creature.

The man in the suit ignored the sudden exclamation. "Students, please return to your seats. We have something important to discuss with all of you." As soon as he finished his sentence the students started to return to their own designated seats.

"I am Karasuma Tadaomi. I'm an agent from the Ministry of Defense." The man introduced himself with a clear stern voice. Karasuma made a short glance to the yellow creature. The yellow creature with an unchanging expression of a smiley then spoke. "Hello, I am the creature that destroyed your moon!"

...

'EHHHHHHHHH?!' Was what was screamed out in the students head.

"...and from now on, I'll be your teacher!" The yellow creature continued.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The students didn't hold back on this one.

 **Well, that's it for now! Yey!**

 **(Next update might take a few weeks/a month? Can't promise anything. I'm busy with school. Also, pray that my school life proceeds with less homework and without problems that make wanna kill myself kay?)**

 **I luv U allz!**


	5. Chapter 5 (LIST OF NAMESS)

**This is the current list of names! Hahah...yeah...**

Alexis Murasakibara –F-s

Arisa Tomori-F-b

Echo Shiona-M-b

Jun Hideyoshi-M-g

Kaname Rika-F-b

Kira Daku-M-s

Momoko Kiseki-F-s

Ringo Sasaki-F-b

Sharaku Nekozumi-M-s

Shion Tomori-F-s

Yamika Yukihiro-F-s

Yukari Sukuna-M-s


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter yEah!**

 **Now, on with the chap!**

The yellow creature entered the classroom. The unchanging smile continues to remain on his face. The creature turned and made eye-contact with a boy that sat somewhere around the back.

The boy without a sound stood up before leading the class along with him. "Stand," the boy had black long,disheveled hair that covers his left eye, along with some white highlights on the right side of his face. "Bow." Instead of bowing, the students took out their weapons. "Good Morning, Sensei." was Sharaku Nekozumi's last line as the class started to shoot

Gunfire was booming throughout the whole classroom. The bullets were endless and yet, none had hit the yellow creature. "Well then, I'll be taking attendance!" The creature said. "Just wear yourself out with all that shooting! Nyurufufufu~!"

"Alexis Murasakibara?" The girl with a loose side braid jolted slightly. Her hair was black at the roots but is dyed dark blue that lower to the lighter blue color at the end. "Here!" She shouted through the gun shots.

"Ringo Sasaki?" "Here!" A girl with dark brown hair in a messy bun answered. Her Honey colored eyes only continued to try and focus onto the target.

They continued with roll-call and ended it as the sounds of gunshots finally stop. "Great! Everyone's here! Also, I'd like to announce that you'll be getting another classmate tomorrow! Nyurufufufu...so be nice okay? Now, then. Please clean up the classroom. Class will start shortly!"

"Haah... We've been doing this for 4 days straight! I can't believe not even a single bullet hit!" One of the students whined.

'It's true...' Kaname thought. Just 4 days ago, did all of this have to happen.

 _4 days ago..._

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm the one who blew up the moon! And I'm planning to do the same with earth next year!"_

 _'EEHHHHHHHH?'_

 _"Seeing as to how I'll be your homeroom teacher, I'm looking forward in working together with you all!"_

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"_

 _"Calm down please." Karasuma ordered. The other members of the Ministry of Defense were still pointing their guns at the yellow monster._

 _"First of all, what I'm about to say is classified information. Now, to be blunt," Karasuma started. "I want you to kill this monster!" He stated with a stern voice and an unchanging facial expression to show how serious he was._

 _But, 15 year-olds being who they are, just can't accept it that easily. They all looked at Karasuma in disbelief and wide-eyed._

 _"So...that thing is an alien that wants to attack us?" Jun asks out. Truthfully, he feels as if his soul is almost gone. "Don't be rude! I was born and raised on earth!" the yellow being fumed although his expression did not change._

 _"I can't tell you in detail, but what has been said is true. He will destroy the earth by next march. The world leaders are the only ones that know of this. They are doing their best to try and kill this monster secretly. In other words," Karasuma reached into his suit and attacked the monster as soon as he revealed the knife momentarily. "An assassination." he finished his sentence_

 _Karasuma continuously tried to attack the monster, but it showed that no matter how fast his strikes were, none hit. "As you can see, he is crazy fast. To the point being that he is currently trimming my eyebrows." He show a bit of irritation on the last sentence._

 _'Well...ain't that nice...' Kaname thought sarcastically. Truthfully, even she was amazed and somewhat afraid._

 _"..his maximum speed is Mach 20," Karasuma finishes as one of the members that came along entered with a case filled with rubber knives and guns._

 _"These are weapons that..." Karasuma continued on with his explanation. Being unable to say anything to family. A secret that must be kept. If earth is gone there will be nowhere else to run. A truly eventful year this shall be._

"Hey, sensei!" Momoko Kiseki, a girl with large pink eyes and hair bright pink, long and straight called out. "Yes? What is it?"

"It's kinda a bit too late to ask but, what should we call you?" She spoke. Koro-sensei was quiet for a moment and answered,"I don't actually mind whatever name you wish to give me. So you are allowed to think of one yourself."

"Okaaayy!" She said in a bubbly manner.

The bell rang, signaling time for recess. "Well, then, I'll be of to get myself a treat in China! Nyurufufufu!" The yellow being flew out the window at high speed and left the students in the dust, literally.

Kaname was about to leave for lunch when she was stopped by Momoko. "Hm? Is something wrong Kiseki-san?" Momoko smiled before turning and said, "Follow me for a sec." Kaname was confused. She followed the other girl outside anyways.

"You know, Rika, I know this is quite sudden but," Momoko smiled at Kaname. "I actually have a sixth sense you know!"

"..." Kaname was quiet for a moment before she turned her back and was about to leave. "Well, nice talking to you-" "Wa-wa-waiiittt!" Momoko pulled onto Kaname's skirt. "Gyaaah?! What the heck, Kiseki-san?!"Kaname panicked and tried to pull back her skirt. "Oh, whoops, sorry~! But still, listen to meeee!"

Kaname, now flustered, just grunted in embarrassment. "Fine..."

"I'm not kidding you know..." Momoko said in a calmer tone in order to hold back her own laughter. "I'm able to read other people's aura's."

Kaname tilted her response. 'WHAT THE HECK?' Her face showed her confusion clearly. "Okay... so...why're you telling me?"

"Buuu! Your response was not what I expected! But, that's why i guess I chose to tell you, haha!" Momoko was practically saying that to herself. "Well, truth be told, it's because your quite a weird person."

Feeling offended, Kaname objected. "I am not weird!" "Well, I dunno, your aura's very weird though! It's all jumbled and confusing!" "Are you sure that's not just because I am confused?" "N-Hrm...you have a point..."

'I can't...I am so done with this...'

 **Lol that's all for now! Gotta fly! (Like literally. Off to mah flight!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah! So... I got myself some time to think about future plots and I hope you guys are willing to stay to read for it in the future.**

 **I'm going to give an early note, whatever chapter that will come in the future may just be chapters to introduce new characters and such. So, for the time being, even the chapters I'm going to do are just to introduce the current characters. I guess it's what you call filler chapters. but I hope you're okay with that.**

 **Also, don't go hating the gay or lesbian characters okay? Also, who I pair your character with will be my choice.**

 **Oh, and if the early chapters suck I'm sorry, starting a story is hard for me but to do the middle parts are easier for me.**

IMPORTANT

THE SON OF THE SCHOOL HEADMASTER IS NOT THE SAME AS IN THE ANIME. IT IS AN OC. ASANO'S SON IN THIS IS AN OC.

Well, like usual, on with the story!

"Aargh! I really can't think of anything that'll work on Sensei!" Ringo whined. Throughout the day, the whole class have been trying several types of assassinations. Currently, class had just ended and now they were all just going back home.

"Hmm... true, I've even made him eat a poisonous cake. Surprisingly, nothing happened." Jun said thinking back about the failed assassination attempt.

"Um...you know Jun, I've been meaning to ask, are you the type to hide things? Sorry if it offends you, but you kinda seem like a mysterious person to me." Alexis Murasakibara asked as she trailed from behind along with Yamika.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not a suspicious person at all! I'm just an ordinary teenage boy," Jun says with a smile. "You look like a playboy though," Kaname states. Jun chuckled a bit before responding to her statement,

"I'm not interested in girls though. I swing the other way."

Yamika and Alexis stopped in their steps. Ringo and Kaname on the other hand just walked on thinking that what Jun had said was normal. "Ahaha, well, I guess that's better then preferring both. I've liked a girl and a guy before," Kaname said with an easy smile. "Yeah, same." Ringo responded as they giggled a bit.

Yamika was secretly just a bit shocked with what Ringo had said. 'She liked a girl before...? She never told me that...' Yamika looked down and pouted a bit.

"Well, what you guys had said is probably going to be a bit hard for me to accept immediately, but I won't be against it. Though, I am curious, have you dated anyone before, Rika? I know Ringo had crushes but she never dated," Alexis said just continuing to follow after healing from the shock.

Hearing the question, Kaname kept quiet for a moment. She looked as if she was deep in thought before suddenly blushing hard. "Aha...ha..u-um...yeah...I-I have..." she covered her face as she confessed. "He was a really great person..."

"Oho~? But then what happened?" Ringo asked starting to become very curious. "Ah, well, we broke, but we both knew it was for the best. Since, I was the one who asked for it right after I heard I was going to Class E. We never told our classmates about the relationship but we did go out to dates and all." Kaname said with a smile remembering the one who payed her so much attention.

"Wow, sounds like the typical 'everything went well' scenario," Ringo said as she giggled to herself imagining the scenario of a perfect couple.

The five of them reached the train station in which they part ways. Jun, Yamika and Alexis left first leaving Kaname with Ringo.

"By the way, who did you date?" Kaname flinched at the question. "Oh...uh..." she hesitated, 'Should I tell her?'

Before she could decide, some Class D students interrupted them. "Oh look! It's those low-class idiots!" "I bet there talking about how stupid they are!"

Ringo and Kaname kept quiet. They really didn't feel like doing anything rash at the train station. "What are all of you talking about?" A voice interrupted the Class D students. As soon as they turned, the Class D immediately lowered their heads in respect, "I-It's nothing, Asano-sama! Ah, uh, I mean..."

Indeed, the one whom interrupted was none other than Principal Asano's son, Yuzuru Asano. He turned to look and saw the two Class E students. His face show that of mockery as he approached the two. He purposely bumped into Kaname as he said, "If you don't want to get insulted, just disappear, Class E."

Yuzuru Asano, a good-looking boy with slightly dark orange hair and piercing purple eyes left the scene and Kaname did nothing but look down to her fists. The Class D students had also left afterwards. Ringo, slightly concerned asked Kaname, "Are you oka-" her eyes widened before she could finish.

Tears were falling from Kaname's cheek, but she wasn't exactly hurt. Instead, her faced showed a smile and Ringo saw in her hands, a pink note with a short message.

"It's been a while, I'm still waiting, okay?" - Yuzu

Ringo felt even more shocked when she saw the name written on the note. "Hey," Kaname started, "You said you wanted to know who I dated, right?"

"Well, he just passed by."

 **To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm back! Sorry for the super long wait… I've been busy with club activities and stuff. Being able to write now is only cause I've finished my homework

So now, on with the story!

The streets were only lighted with the few street lights. The roads were empty although some shops were sill open.

Echo was just taking a night stroll. He would be going to school the next day. To be honest, he had finished meeting up with some government people. They talked about the octopus teacher and the rules needed to be obeyed. Not like he cared as much. Though, the teacher piqued his interest.

He looked around the streets, no one seemed to be around. Or so he thought. In front, there was a convenience store. Apparently someone had just finished buying some stuff and was walking his way. Though that person was wearing a hood and was looking down so he wasn't able to see that person's face. Echo, feeling bored, wanted to mess with that person a little.

He made it so that person had accidentally bumped into him. The person was apparently shorter than him. "Uwah! S-sorry…" The person said looking up to him for only just a second before attempting to scurry off. Echo froze only for a second.

'…Red eyes…'

Echo immediately took hold of that person and pulled their arm back. "Wait…!" The force of being pulled back made that person's hood fall back, revealing the pure black hair hidden. It was a boy, definitely around his own age. The boy looked back to Echo, slightly shocked, and Echo knew, who that boy was immediately.

"You're…" He definitely remembers. That pure black hair and the clear look behind those scarlet red eyes. "You're… Haruka, right?" The boy in question flinched as he looked at Echo, terrified. "Urk…! You…E-Echo…!?"

Feeling endangered, Haruka forcefully pulled back his arm, turned and ran. Echo didn't chase after him. Instead, he smiled. "Heh, good to know he's still alive."

Echo watched as the boy disappeared from his sight.

'Oh well, I'll catch you one day…'

With a smirk he turned to continue his walk. To the least, he has a better mood now. Surely, he's also looking forward for tomorrow.

Aaaand that's all for nowww

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, you people ask so many questions... But I'll answer a bit...**

 **Yes, Haruka does play a quite important role, but I can't say what.**

 **Whether or not Haruka is in 3-E... well, he will be but... not sure. Maybe, but in a long time I suppose...**

 **Also, Just for fun and your information, Haruka and Kaname are the same height lololol. You don't need to remember that tho haha.**

 **But i hope you all must understand, that whatever personality or changes in appearance or height or weight or whatever, that happens to your character, you can't complain that much, okay? Because, this is a story I am writting with your characters, which means, your character's are mine to choose the fate of.**

 **Now, on with da storyyy hahaha! (BTW Echo's Creator, request is accepted but will be altered.)**

Today was the day that the new student would be arriving. 3-E were restless. "Hey, hey, do you think it'll be a boy?" Some of the girls were chatting with each other. "I wonder if a cute girl would come..." "Hah! That's hardly possible, dude!"

The door to the classroom slid open. Their teacher, still without a name, entered. "Why, aren't you all chattery today!" The students looked towards their teacher silent just for a second. "Well, it's actually a surprise a new student would immediately get to class E," Jun stated with a smile.

Ringo nodded with agreement. "That's true!" "So, when is this student coming?" Yukari Sukuna, a boy with brown colored hair asked. The boy was quite tall, but did not seem like a type to work out since, he seemed as if he didn't really have any muscle. From what Kaname knew, Yukari Sukuna likes music, he also doesn't pry into other's privacy and doesn't really allow any to pry into his.

'He usually just talks with people about random topics... though, I have never seen him being close to anyone... I wonder why?' Kaname thought to herself. "The student will arrive shortly, Nyuru," The yellow teacher answered. "And how shortly is that?" Shion Tomori asked jumping up from her seat. "There's a thing called patience, Shion," Arisa Tomori stated seemingly slightly annoyed.

Shion Tomori, a girl with black long wavy hair. She is one of the Tomori twins. Loud and outgoing. But, she has a short temper, but the fight she has usually ends quickly. She's a flashy type and likes to wear jewellery to school.

Arisa Tomori, on the other hand, is a complete opposite of her sister. She has short chin length hair and she wears glasses. She is anti-social, blunt and quite sarcastic. Kaname wasn't sure about what usually goes around the girl's head, since she had never actually had a proper conversation with the girl.

Before the teacher could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, the transfer student has arrived! Please, come in!"

The door opened, and the student walked in. The student, wore the typical female school attire. "Hello," the student started. The transfer student was very short and had a feminine body. "My name is Echo Shiona, nice to meet you!" As the student finished their sentence, their long raven hair fluttered agaisnt the wind.

'Huh...?' Kaname looked into the eyes of the transfer student who seemed to be smiling. 'Her eyes aren't smiling...instead, it's showing...a sinister look...' Kaname, apparently was the only one to notice this.

The introduction was going on, but Kaname wasn't listening. "You can sit over there, behind Rika-san nyuru."

Kaname heard at least that part and rose her hand to signal where she was. Echo walked over to her keeping the smile. Echo stopped right beside her and took out 'her' hand, "Nice to meet you, Rika!" Hesitant, Kaname shook 'her' hand and flinched as she realised something from the touch. "Ah, yeah. Nice to meet you," Kaname tried to respond in a nicer tone before mouthing, 'Meet me during lunch.'

Seemingly able to understand, Echo's smile turned into a slight smirk. 'She' mouthed back. 'O-K' Kaname, was a bit upset afterwards during class. Though, others didn't really notice.

During lunch...

The other were just about to go over to Echo, but as soon as they turned, both Kaname and Echo weren't there.

Kaname and Echo were in the forest area. "Honestly, you're not fooling anyone like that," Kaname stated. "Whaa~?" Echo exclaimed fake surprise. Before laughing lightly. "I honestly thought everyone would've fallen for it though...hahaha, how'd ya find out?" Echo asked, the nice girl act gone for good.

"Seriously? You may have a feminine body, but a man is a man. Your hands gave it away," Kaname stated as if it were obvious. "Hmm~?" Echo started to close the gap between them. It was obvious there that Kaname was a bit shorter than Echo. "Whatcha' mean about that?"

"Urk!" Kaname, not used to having people so close to her, by reflex, moved back. "A-as soon as I shook your hand I knew immediately, it was the hand of a man!"

"Wow."

 **To be continued lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right sooo yeah. I'm making another chapterrrr sorry for taking so longgg. I have exams tomorrow so wish me luckkk. I shouldn't be doing this but meh.**

 **this chaps probs more about kaname and yuzuru yayayay lol.**

 **Now, on with the storyyy whooo**

"Well, that's basically it. Kaname found out so there's the truth. I'm a boy!" Echo stated laughing. The class however, was just dumbfounded.

'The heck' was the first thought most of them had.

"Soooo, you're a guy, Echo?" Jun asked for a conformation, "Yup!"

"Wow, then that means..." Jun trailed off for a moment

"You're a complete midget!" Jun finishes. "...well, Kaname is too, but she's a girl so it's fine..." "OI!" Kaname retorted.

"Hahaha! You are sooo right!" Ringo laughed out loud. "Hey, hey, Kaname, how about you just date this dude? You'd be a midget couple hahaha!" Then, Ringo whispered to Kaname, "Like, forget that other dude, yeah?"

"No way! I like that guy a whole lot better, thank you very much!" Kaname yelled back. "Hm? "That guy"? Who're you talking about?" Alexis asked curious. "Ah."

Ringo smirked. "We're talking about Kaname's ex-" "SHUUUSHHHH BISSHHH!" Kaname immediately kicked the girl from behind. "AGHH!"

"Kaname's... ex?" Yamika voiced out. "Eh? Eh? Kaname has an Ex? Wait, she had a boyfriend?! OMG!" Shion who overheard was also interested. With this, Kaname was glaring daggers at Ringo at started to choke her. "ONE. DAY. YOU. WILL. NEVER. SEE. THE SUN. AGAIN."

"ACK! Waittt! What's so wrong about talking about him!? You like him right?!" Ringo, purposely stated the last line. Kaname flinched slightly, before turning bright red. "I'm actually quite interested too~ Tell us won't cha?" Echo teased.

"Oh, shut it!" Kaname released Ringo as she was about to stomp off when Ringo spilled some more beans. "The guys name is Yuzuru Asano by the way~!"

The class was silence for a moment.

"WHAAAATTT?! THE PRINCIPAL'S SON?! OH MY GAWD! KANAME THAT IS AMAZINGG!" Shion exclaimed in shock and amazement.

"Y-Yuzuru...Asano...? You were his lover? But I thought he has never accepted anyone's confession towards him!" Alexis stated.

"Oho~I dunno that guy, but hey, Kaname, try to explain now, will ya?" Echo pushed on.

"Excuse me, but I also would like to know..." Yamika said with a small smile. Ringo on the other hand was just grinning.

"Oh...god..." Kaname cursed to herself and sighed. "I can tell you a few things I guess," she started and a light blush could be seen on her face. "I wasn't the one who confessed."

"WHAAA!?"

"OKAY! I DID NOT KNOW THAT PART!" Ringo said shocked as well. "...and I think you should try to think about why he never accepted any confessions either..."

"YOU DATED HIM FOR THAT LONG?!"

"...and why he's cold to others..."

"HE LIKED YOU THAT MUCH?!"

"Hahaha...at least you're still a virgin," Jun said trying to calm down himself.

"..." Kaname was quiet. "Holy... Ka-Kaname...?" Jun stared in shocked as he saw her look away to his statement.

She may have whispered, but they could all hear what she had said. "...I'm not a virgin anymore..."

"KANAMEEEEEE?!"

 **Annndddd Done!**

 **Til next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yayayay! I'm going back home! Hahaha! So, I'm typing most of this at the airport lololol.**

 **BTW I literally just remembered, i havent given "koro-sensei" the name yet lolol.**

 **Doing it in this chap hahah.**

 **ON WITH DA STOREEEHH**

Currently, Kaname is being lectured by their yellow being of a teacher at the back of the class while the others a told to self-study. The lecture was obviously about keeping your chasity safe.

During the lecturing, Kaname only made an "I don't care. It already happened face."

Sharaku Nekozumi, the boy with quite disheveled hair had been staring at something. Or to be exact, someone. "Oi, what are you looking at, huh?" Arisa's voice from behind shocked him. "Urk!" He turned to look at her. 'Looks like I'm not the only one who's good at surprising others...'

Arisa looked in the direction of where Sharaku was previously staring at. 'Shion...?' She looked back to him. "Why have you been staring at my sister so much, huh?"

Sharaku kept quiet. "Why? Do you hate her? Wanna kill her? Jealous of her? Or do you just like her?" Arisa asked randomly and regretted it inwardly after seeing his reaction to the last choice.

She can't help but just remember this guy from the days in the main building. She spotted him now and then, and he was always just, looking at her sister. It annoyed her in the past. She didn't think much of it.

Sharaku seemed as if he was going to say something when a voice suddenly called out.

"Koro-sensei!"

Everyone turned to the voice. It was Momoko's. The girl had even stood up from her seat while shouting out so. She looked at the yellow being and pointed at him. "Hey! How about from now on, we call you Koro-sensei? Since, you're kinda unkillable, hence the name."

The teacher, who stopped his lecture only laughed. "Nyurufufu. Very well, if that is what others may agree on," he said and Momoko looked around to her classmates.

"Eh, why not?"

With that, they decided on the name Koro-sensei.

Arisa, not giving much mind was about to continue to force information out of Sharaku, but the boy had left while she wasn't looking.

'Tch, just what is it that makes her so appealing all the time. Isn't she just an annoying character?' Arisa thought, frustrated. "...whatever..."

 **And to be continued...**

 **yayy! Gotta catch mah flight byeee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before i start, a short note.**

 **DONT ASK FOR THE IMMPOSSIBLE SORRY. I know the chapters I write are short but it's cuz i dont have much time to write and i want to give an update as soon as possible.**

 **Anyways, character Tou and Kuroshio have been accepted. I'll be focusing on kuroshio in this chap. It's not long maybe, so sorry about that.**

It was early in the morning. A girl with long black hair with a slight blue at the end possessing blood red eyes was somewhere in the forest training by herself. The girl's name was Kuroshio Akuma.

Her face was serious as she practiced a few fighting techniques. Soon enough, Kuroshio had to stop. School was starting.

Before leaving the forest, the girl slapped herself for a moment to shake off the seriousness from before and took a deep breath. With this, she's definitely good to go.

As usual, she was quite early, yet she knew, someone came a bit earlier than her. This is because she saw a note on her desk. She smiled knowing exactly who sent it.

She took the note a read it.

"Hey, Kuro!

You know, yesterday I went to a clock shop and the first thing I thought was, 'Y'all got too much time in here!' Hahaha, though, I'll never say that out loud. Hah.

Let's study together at the park like usual today. We can go for noodles maybe afterwards?

-KD"

"Pfft-heh," she laughed slightly. She took a sticky note and wrote, "sure" before pasting it on the one who sent her the note.

She left the classroom afterwards. She had to go get something she forgot.

As soon as she left, a boy entered the classrom. The boy with black messy medium hair and blue eyes. It was none other than Kira Daku. Silently, he approached his own desk and only made a glance at the note.

'Ah...what is wrong with me...' he thought as he took the note. 'I know she likes nature and noodles, and with that I get her to study with me. We're friends... why can't I just approach her normally dang it...'

Kira kept the note in a box filled with a lot of other notes. The notes he kept in the box all had the same hand writing.

He sat down on his chair. "Hopefully today goes by quickly..."

 **Anddd... to be continueddd**

 **Yeayyy**

 **Another chappp praise meeee**

 **Hehehe. Kira kira meki lololol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyy it's been a while, I know, I was enjoying my weekend hahaha. I recently started watching Voltron Legendary Defenders and I fucking love it. (I mean, THEY'RE ALL SO FREAKING CUUUTEEE! I LOVE KEITH AND PIDGEEE)**

 **Well, to be honest, I'm having so little ideas. But I'll try to get the story moving slowly. I suck I know. So hush.**

 **On with the story!**

It was lunch, a boy with red hair and pink coloured eyes was about to leave to eat. His name was Tou Yukari, as soon as he was about to get up, a girl with long purple hair came to his table smiling. "What do you want?" Tou asked a bit rude.

"Nah, I just got some things to ask, ya know?" Kaname stated. He looked at her weirdly and just sighed, a signal she took to go ahead and ask.

"Do you have any idea on how to get taller?" She finally asked without hesitation. "I—Huh?" He just looked at her as if asking why.

"Well, I know you're thinking like, 'Why the fuck are you asking me?' Or 'There are others who are taller,' but it's because you're not as tall as the others, and I dunno, you might be silently trying to be taller or something, so yeah," as soon as she said so she had a slightly eager look in her face.

Truth be told, she already knew about how to get taller. She searched it up, but she was just curious on what others would do.

"…uh…drink milk…?" Tou said unsure, a confuse tone was used as well. Kaname was silence for a while before she—

"…pfft…"

…started laughing. Tou seemed annoyed at this, "What are you laughing about? What's so funny, huh?"

"Haha! No, it's just— Oh my god…ha! That's adorable, Tou!" She said in between her laughing. "As I expected, Tou's respond is really cute!" She added.

'C-cute?!' Tou looked slightly flustered. "I don't need to be told that by a girl!" He said a bit angry. The smile she had turn into a slight smirk. "Yeah, yeah, Tou likes it better when guys do that or something?"

"Shut it, shrimp!" Tou yelled at her. With a short 'heh' she turned to leave. "Thanks for the advice by the way!"

-x-x-

Next day

Echo entered the classroom with a patch on his face. "Woah, Echo, what happened to your face?" Ringo asked as soon as she saw the patch.

Echo sat down at his seat and sighed with a smirk, "Ah, it's no big deal. I just got into a fight is all. I may not look like it, but I am a delinquent in a way…"

"What? You should try to avoid fights, Echo!" Yamika said with a tone of concern. "Haha, got it." Kaname, on the other hand, stared at Echo's face for a while. As soon as their eyes met, Echo asked, "What's the matter, Kana—" "Bluff." "Eh?"

"You didn't get in a fight," she stated and looked away. "Huh? What do you me—"

"You just fell down."

'Urk! Sh-she could tell…?' Echo started to sweat, not daring to look at Ringo. "Bwahahahaha! OH MY GOD! You fell? Hahaha!" Ringo was laughing so hard tears were forming. Echo turned to Kaname ready to say something, but as he turned, he saw, that for one split second, she smirked.

And he didn't see it wrong. Her face showed that she was mocking him and laughing at him internally.

'Bitch…' 'Mwahaha, what an idiot.'

 **Woohoo! Another chap done~ I probably won't be able to update because internet at school has a motherfucking firewall. Like, fuck. So yeah.**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so… I hope I've done enough mini introductions of the characters that will be in this storyyy. So yeah, this will be like, one last introduction before I start something to do with the actual story. Hopefully.

So to be honest I hope you guys can give just one starting for the story. I'll do the rest from there. I really don't know how to start stories, like seriously, I don't.

So yeah, On with the story! Btw, hope you guys are okay with BL (KARMAGISA FOREVERRR)

It was raining during this particular morning, E Class was as noisy as ever as they waited for their teacher. Kaname was just dazing off watching the forest from the window. 'Now that i look at it properly, they look like some really detailed drawing…But its moving…' she thought to herself going deeper and deeper into thought to the point of microorganisms and vast space.

'Are colours real…?' Before she was able to go any further, the door to the classroom slid open with a light creak. "Ah, Koro-sensei is here—"

"HIS HEAD IS HUGE!?" The class exclaimed.

It was true. His head was at least two times its original size. It was also shaking as he walked, similar to a plastic filled with water, jiggling around with the sounds of water being present.

"Good morning class!" He said as his tentacles reached to one part of his head. "Worry not, this is just my head being a sponge! I did my best in avoiding the rain, but I suppose it just ended with me dancing along with it," Koro-sensei started to squeeze a part of his head, resulting in water coming out from his head.

After a while, his head returned to its original size, but looked a bit funny. "Anyway, shall we start class?"

Time skip

It was time to go home, but of course, it was raining. It wasn't as if the rain didn't stop since morning, it did, but apparently it started raining again during this time.

Class E had all returned home using their umbrellas. Except for Kaname. "…" she stared at the crying sky blankly. 'I can to school before it rained, so I forgot to bring an umbrella…' she thought for a while before making a simple decision.

Run.

At first, it was just a simple light drizzle, but as she reached half the mountain, the rain became stronger and as soon as she reached the bottom, it was raining heavily.

'I can't go on like this…' she looked around, and with barely being able to see through the heavy rain, she rushed off to shelter. She sighed as soon as she got shelter at a bus stop. No busses were scheduled to arrive anytime soon, but that didn't matter, she never rode busses anyways.

Kaname blinked a few times and realised her contact lenses were slipping. Yes, that's right, Kaname wears contacts. She took out the contact lenses case for her also soaking wet bag, removed her light blue contacts and placed them into the case before keeping it. She looked around with her scarlet red eyes.

"Hm… well, it's not like I'm short-sighted or anything anyways. Those contacts were just for show…" she mumbled to herself. She sat down and hugged herself. She was cold, indeed, but nothing she couldn't bear. 'I might catch a cold tomorrow…'

As she waited for the rain to lighten, she heard footsteps coming her way. "Hahaha… look at you, you're soaking wet." She looked up to the figure, her eyes widened a bit before she giggled lightly. "Ah, wait! Why aren't you wearing your contacts!"

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about…" she said assuredly while the other seemed slightly frantic. "Honestly, what do you think others would think to see you being panicky over a girl," Kaname looked at that person straight in the eyes and caressed a strand of his orange hair. "Well, Yuzuru Asano?"

"Pfft, well, nobody's here, so I don't have to keep up the act, anyways. Besides, you told your classmates we broke up, right? So I guess they won't have any ideas for the time being. Come on, I know my dad ain't coming back for two nights, and your sister is out of town, right? So let's go to my place," he said as he pulled her up and under his umbrella.

"…There's not really a point in me being under an umbrella… I'm already wet," she said with a bored face. "Stop being like that! Let me do what I want!" Yuzuru said sulking lightly. Seeing this, Kaname laughed a bit as she just went with it.

They walked together in the rain. The pitter-pattering of the rain seemingly soothing. It left a smile on Kaname's face, a smile that did not go unseen by Yuzuru whom then held her hand gently as they walked. She hummed as they walk, a blush barely visible on her face, this was their love.

"Hey, why do you always walk to school again?" She asked. She knew she asked this before, but she practically forgot the reason. "Hm… because I hate my dad and want to rebel in any way possible?" Hearing that, she started laughing. That's right, this person is always able to make her laugh, and she's always able to smile because of him.

They can't be public, but they still wanted it. They reached the Asano residence not long after. Yuzuru invited her inside as he unlocked the door. "You better wash up first, I have clothes you can borrow in the usual spot," Yuzuru told her as he headed to the kitchen. "I'll make some refreshments."

Kaname did as told, she went to the bathroom and started to undress. Her hand reached to her hair for a moment as she thought, 'Well, at least I don't have to pretend when I'm with him.'

Yuzuru finished up the hot chocolate and placed the two mugs on the table and he searched for snacks. The house was quite big and the furniture looked new despite being quite old. Not long after, he found some biscuits and chips and sat down as he placed the snacks on the table.

He heard footsteps behind him, he looked back and smiled, "You feeling better, Haruka?" The one who came out from the bathroom was no girl with long purple hair. Instead, it was a teenage boy with pure black hair.

That's right, Kaname Rika is actually, Haruka Seijurou.

Haruka's hair was still slightly wet, his face was still flushed after bathing. Haruka was wearing an oversized shirt and some shorts. "It was refreshing!" Haruka was certainly happy, he walked over to Yuzuru and plopped down beside him on the couch. He leaned on Yuzuru's shoulder lazily and extended his hand, though it didn't reach the mug. "Pass it to me~"

Amused by this sudden childish antic, Yuzuru took the mug for him and handed it over. "Thanks, Yuzu," Haruka began to drink the hot chocolate carefully. "It's hot," Haruka said bluntly. "Obviously."

For a moment, their eyes met, they both placed their cups on the table. They were alone in the room, just the sound of television playing, (since Yuzuru turned it on) and it was still raining. Hearing the speeding thumps in his heart, Haruka tried to avert his gaze. 'It's been a while since we've been alone together..,' he thought staring out to the window.

'Yuzu's definitely gonna try something.' He made that conclusion immediately as he heard the shifting of the other person. As if on cue, Yuzuru took hold of Haruka's shoulder, by reflex, Haruka turned to face him. Their faces were close and they just stared for a few seconds. Haruka tilted his head in slight confusion. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Ah. Well, I-I…" Yuzuru was stuttering. "How far- wait, no, I mean..!" Haruka tried his best to hold back his laughter. He kissed the other on the cheek before whispering in a fun yet sweet tone, "Aw… you're stuttering for me… how cute."

But then, that sweet face turned into a slightly serious face as he said one short sentence, "Not too far." Before smiling again. Hearing that, Yuzuru was slightly dissatisfied, "Am I being rejected here?" Haruka hummed as if thinking for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Why?! You were fine in the past!" He whined while Haruka made a winning smirk. "Well, if you can win me over then sure." Hearing that, Yuzuru's expression change. "Oh, I'll definitely win you over…" he mumbled.

Time Skip

The Next day was bright and sunny. "Hey, class might start soon, have you seen Kaname anywhere?" Alexis asked Echo. "Hm? Not really.."

Koro-sensei entered the classroom and was about to start homeroom when the door to the class was slammed open. "MADE IT!"

The one who slammed the door open was Kaname, she was panting and sweating. Her hair was in a mess and so was her clothes. She looked exhausted and collapsed to the floor trying to catch her breath though she was feeling relieved.

The class was silenced by this sudden shock. "K-Kaname…why are you in such a mess?" Koro-sensei asked quite surprised himself. As if she was just dead a moment ago, she got up tiredly before answering, "I overslept… I stayed over a friend's house and we hanged till late night. We had a lot of fun but, that bastard kept me up, and didn't even bother waking me up…"

"Ah… honestly… Sorry for being late…" she walked over to her seat, drained and sat down. "My back fucking hurts damn it…" she mumbled to herself.

To be continued

:D


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyyy soooo yeaahhhh hm.**

 **I got nothing to say hahaha**

 **Onwards!**

"Are you sure about this?" The boy said uncertain. The girl sighed and handed the pouch over. "I've tried it myself secretly, don't worry, you won't be injured. That much I can conclude." The boy was still a bit worried but he accepted the pouch either way. "Yeesh, alright then. Hopefully my sisters don't find it..."

He was about to turn around and leave but stopped and said, "Ah, but if I do get injured, you'll be doing the housework for siblings till I get better okay?!" The girl didn't really seem to mind and replied, "Sure, whatever, Jun." "It's a deal, Arisa!" He then left running.

 _The next day_

"Alright, so I hope you guys will be able to write a short poet! Make sure it ends with 'It was tentacles after all' nyuru!" Koro-sensei stated as he leaned back into his seat. Around five minutes passed before two students stood up, it was Sharaku and Jun. "Ah, have you finished yours as well?" Jun asked the other boy. "Un...kind of..."

Hearing that, Jun sat back down. "Eh? Are you not going?" Sharaku questioned him, his head tilted. "Nah, I'm going to look at it a bit more." With that, Sharaku left to send his, but just as he was in front of Koro-sensei, everybody knew what he was up to. At that moment, Sharaku attacked Koro-sensei but just as Koro-sensei stopped him, a bomb went out. "Wha-?!"

"Ah~ I didn't think you were going to attack first Sharaku..." Jun sighed and stood up as the smoke cleared. "Hey, just what the hell happened?!" Kaname shouted out. Jun looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, he shouldn't have gotten hurt, well that's of course by following what Arisa said, right?" Arisa only huffed.

Shion looked at her sister in shock. "This was your doing?!" Before she was about to say anything they heard a small grunt. "Ugh..." "Sharaku!"

Ringo ran to his side, but to her shock, he was covered by a layer of something she was unable to identify. "What is this...?"

"That is my skin, I shed once every month nyuru," Koro-sensei states from above. "That was very clever of you, Jun, you threw the bomb right as I was defending against Sharaku, and you had perfect teamwork with Arisa as well," he lowered himself and turned to Arisa.

"I would've been mad if you hadn't said you've tested it, Arisa. Though, just how harmless would this bomb be to a human?" Koro-sensei said with a stern voiced though Arisa's posture never wavered. "As harmless as a slap on the cheek." Was her swift reply. "Very well nyuru..."

"I praise you for this attempt, hopefully you're able to think of a better idea next time, nyuru. Because sadly, my skin was able to stop this one nyuru, and just as a fact, the same attempt won't work, nyurufufufufu..."

Arisa didn't answer and only kept silent. "Ah... but you know... this is only as a warning..." Koro-sensei started and everyone felt a shiver go down their spine. "I hope you all do not attempt anything that will sacrifice the well-being of your classmates. Besides that, do keep in mind that you should avoid angering me. Although I ought to not even touch Class E..."

Just for swift moment, Koro-sensei disappears and appears again bringing with him the home plates of each student. "They never said I couldn't attack other humans, such as your family...so please, be careful...nyurufufufu..." the used to be yellow head of his turned pitch black.

For a while, none could speak until the being returned to be yellow. "With that said, let's continue class shall we?" The students only nodded in response.

With that, the day ended peacefully and their house plates were returned far cleaner and shinier than before.

 **TBC**

 **Okay tbh, i dun really remember whatever happened in the manga or shiz, so imma just do shiz I now kayyy? Okay.**


End file.
